


A Glance That's Never Shared

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uri didn't expect jealousy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glance That's Never Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firestorm717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm717/gifts).



Uri is completely taken aback when he sees Victor with the two men he's called in, when he sees the tall, bulky one lean in and place a hand on Victor's shoulder, a gesture of friendship, of comradeship, to be sure, but how it lingered… No – he's not taken aback at that. He's taken aback at his own reaction. At how his eyes narrow and his hands clench and he bites back the sharp words that would send Victor to near military attention, that would send those men cowering back to where they came from, anywhere that's not here, that's not laying hands on what's _his_.

He bites them back, swallows them down and feels them settle sharp and painful. When that stunning female with the brain of a machine meets with him, he gives his focus to her, and thus misses the equally possessive look Victor directs at him.


End file.
